


Understanding

by Hawwkgirl



Series: a more complicated love [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Jasaphael, M/M, Multi, don't worry it's all 3rd person though, this is very Alec based I wanted to go from an outsiders pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: Alec's thoughts on the relationship that is Jace, Simon and Raphael, featuring input from Alec's magical boyfriend Magnus and Jasaphael being cute in the background.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I had this idea and I wrote it down and it turned into this.   
> I am out of town and without a computer so this was all written on my mobile device so any mistakes I blame on it.   
> Anyways, this is sorta lacking the actual Jasaphael and I'm sorry but I am working on an actual fic of them and not just whatever this is. Don't know when that will be up though.  
> Until then, enjoy this?

Alec doesn't understand it, _them_ , and he doesn't know if he ever really will. But Jace is his parabatai and Raphael is one of Magnus’s closest friends and Simon- well Simon is the one they chose to be with. So Alec has to try.  
But sitting in Magnus’s apartment with the three of them all snuggled up on the couch- Jace and Raphael bickering while Simon absentmindedly runs his fingers through Jace's hair, paying no attention to the argument whatsoever- Alec just _can't_ figure it out. A few months ago Alec would've _sworn_ that Jace and Simon hated each other, and could've never imagined that Jace would not only be dating Simon, but _also_ Raphael, the leader of the New York Vampire clan.   
It is all just to bizarre for Alec- and he’s dating Magnus Bane, the _High Warlock of Brooklyn_.  
“Alexander” Magnus says, gently tapping Alec's shoulder and snapping Alec out of his thoughts. “Where did you go, darling?”  
“Huh?- oh, sorry. I was just thinking,” Alec mutters, absentmindedly stroking the many rings on Magnus's fingers.  
“About?”  
“Them,” Alec nods his head towards Jace, Raphael and Simon.   
Magnus nods thoughtfully. “They are a strange couple, but they are happy, and that's what really matters.”  
Alec hums, watching as Jace kicks at- and purposefully misses- Raphael.  
“I don't understand it.”   
“I don't think they fully understand it themselves.” Magnus replies. “But I think deep down they all understand one thing.”  
Alec glances at Magnus. “What's that?”  
Magnus smiles, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “Love, darling, and the love they have for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please!! Give me that Sweet Validation™!


End file.
